Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to methods and systems for depositing paint compositions, and more specifically, to depositing paint compositions suitable for use on airport runways and vehicle roadways.
Background Discussion
Pavement markings are often used to provide visual guidance to drivers and pilots by incorporating colored and/or retroreflective materials for purposes of safe navigation. Many of these markings are constructed from thermoplastic materials or other compositions that are not only expensive, but lack durability over time, especially in high traffic areas. As a result, these markings often have to be reapplied several times a year to remain in compliance with government standards for visibility. This further escalates the associated costs with using these materials, and during times of reapplication, is disruptive to the flow of traffic through these areas.